Observations
by The JohhnyMcKilt Productions
Summary: Being together has resulted in Kai and Tala being very philosophically observant.
1. Rain

A/N: One of those spur of the moment things...enjoy!xD

**Observations**

_**Rain**_

Tala Ivanov hated the rain.

He hated the rain as much as Kai Hiwatari loved to stand in it.

But he loved to see Kai standing in the rain.

"Oi! It's getting hard!" the redhead yelled from his comfortable yet quite chilly perch from the door of a small house they shared. "You better come inside!"

The bluenette lazily turned his head to look at his pale boyfriend. A content smile played on his lips.

Tala flushed. "Kai...I wouldn't want to go over there and get you."

With a final look of farewell to the skies, the Hiwatari heir sloppily made his way back to shelter.

--

"Raindrops are the bravest thing ever created. Do you want to know why?"

Kai was sitting in the middle of a ridiculously plush couch, wrapped like a spring roll in numerous blankets, drinking a mug of hot tea as Tala attacked his wet hair with a towel.

"Why?" asked the redhead, not really paying attention.

"...because they're not afraid of falling."

Crimson locked on baby blue with mutual understanding. Tala sighed and whacked the other boy playfully.

"Oh Kai...and you ask why I love you."

**6081795**

A/N: Initially this is a oneshot...but if you'd like more of this I could update...just tell me! ...enjoy!xD and ciAo...


	2. Things

A/N: Sorry I couldn't resist putting this...x3 ...enjoy!xD

**Observations**

_**Things**_

"TALA!!! Your stuff is a mess...AGAIN!"

Kai was thoroughly irked by messy rooms.

Tala especially loved his room messy.

"Just leave it like that Kai! I'll fix it later if it bothers you so much!" the redhead answered from the kitchen. He was preparing lunch.

With a few grumbles here and there, the bluenette noted that no matter how much his mate vowed to clean up his room, it never happened. It was high time he took the task upon himself.

How many times had he done it anyway?

The first thing to clear up was a large amount of scattered paper. Kai picked them up one by one and started sorting them into what he thought would be a helpful stack of piles with his own criterion for classification.

During this task, he found a small note with neat handwriting on it. It looked like a page ripped out from a journal.

'I don't know what to give him on his birthday.'

Kai stared. His birthday was nearing. What could Tala be up to?

The clean up commenced. The bluenette had moved on to the bed, which was littered with a large amount of crumpled sheets and some clothing. These were duly placed in the hamper outside the room. Soon, only the pillows needed to be fluffed.

Kai picked up a pillow and found a small white stuffed toy dog. It was squishy and the fur was meltingly soft. The tag attached to it said: Hello! I'm Boogle. Please love me! Beside it was neat handwriting once more. 'Advanced Happy Birthday'

Unknown to him, the redhead was leaning on the doorframe of his room. A smile was on pale, handsome features.

_One advantage of being disorderly is..._

_...that one is constantly making exciting discoveries._

**6081795**

A/N: tell me what you think! ...enjoy!xD and ciAo...


	3. Happiness

A/N: thanks for so much reviews! I wasn't expecting to get this much after a day!xD This next is quite funnier than the others...enjoy!xD

**Observations**

_**Happiness**_

Tala found more jokes funnier than Kai did.

The pair had been taking a long walk in the park. There were a lot of people that day, particularly a lot of children running about, not that the two minded children.

As the two sat on the grass, the redhead suddenly burst out in spontaneous laughter. Kai raised an eyebrow.

"What now?"

Wiping tears away, Tala shook his head.

The bluenette sighed and left his incredible friend to his own devices. Watching some kids play at a distance, a smile made itself known on his face.

"Happiness is like peeing in your pants..."

"What?" the tangy-haired teen thought he was hearing wrong. "Are you alright?"

Kai turned to him with a grin on his face. "...everyone can see it, but only YOU can feel the warmth."

That took a moment to sink in. "EEW KAI!"

He tackled the other boy to the ground and they broke out in a mini wrestling match.

**6081795**

A/N: tell me if this is any good...thanks! ...enjoy!xD and ciAo...


End file.
